Surprise! We're having a baby!
by Ceres
Summary: Anyways this start of a story involves the Tamers. Ruki is pregnant and now with the loving father by her side, how will she cope?
1. Default Chapter

Surprise! We're having a baby!   
  
  
  
She felt so cold and alone. She couldn't trust anyone with her secret. Her mother would say I told you so and her grandmother would just hold her head in shame. If only she hadn't been so stupid, letting her feelings get in the way. What did they matter now, look where they had gotten her. Nowhere. Ruki Makino was 16 and pregnant. She had no one to turn to, well maybe some people. She definitely couldn't ask the father for help. He'd probably just push her away. Wait! He wasn't like that at all. If Ruki told him, maybe they could decide what to do together.   
Ruki got out of bed and felt some morning sickness coming on. She was two months pregnant and already felt like she wanted to die. Ruki knew that her mom had had her when she was just 17, but this was different. For starters she was a year younger and no one would be able to believe that she, Ruki Makino, the "ice princess", had actually had sex. She was a very cold person indeed, but she did have feelings and could love if she tried hard enough. All her friends would tell you she was a warm person and was full of zest for life.   
After flushing the toilet and spraying the washroom with blueberry scented spray, she started to get dressed. It was a bit of a squeeze to fit into her jeans, but she eventually managed to do it. She pulled on a baggy sweat shirt and started to brush her teeth. She wondered how the father would react. Would he yell at her for not telling him sooner? Would he welcome the idea? All these questions were running through her head a mile a minute, that she almost forgot to spit.   
Ruki started walking to school and met up with one of her good friends, Juri Katou. They walked in silence until Juri finally broke it.   
"Ki, you don't seem to be yourself lately. I've noticed it over the past couple of months. What is up with you?"   
Ruki did not want to reveal what was going on with Juri, especially before the father knew himself. Knowing Juri, she would tell Takato and he'd tell Kazu and then Kazu would tell Kenta. By the end of the day, everyone would know about Ruki's baby and the father would eventually figure out it was him. She had told him that she was a virgin and he had told her the same. This is why she had let herself get taken over by their lovemaking. It had seemed perfect. The moment had been so special. Candle light had created a beautiful and romantic glow. He had told her that she was beautiful and that they were meant to be. To think that she had actually believed him. How pathetic!   
By now Juri could see that Ruki was in her own little world and decided to walk to school alone. Ruki continued to remember.   
They had nestled close together and had cuddled for quite awhile before they had actually decided to go all the way. They had been friends for a long time and this was just a consummation of their relationship. Ruki remembered that afterwards, he had stroked her hair and she clung to him hoping that the moment would never end. She had felt like she was part of something special. Afterwards she had felt at peace and a wave of tranquility had washed over her. It had all seemed so simple then. They hadn't thought of the consequences.   
She came to the school doors and pushed. No one was in the halls. Holy shit! Ruki had been replaying that moment in her head for so long that she had totally forgotten about school. She glanced at her watch. First period was half over. Great, just great! She headed for her locker.   
After gathering her books she made her way to Comm. Tech, her first period class. She was getting to be in so much trouble. She was almost never late for class. Just what she needed, another dent in her record. Being pregnant, was bad enough. Just as she was about to open the door, someone else did and it smacked into her, knocking her down.   
"Ki, are you okay? Asked a worried Lee Jenrya. I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming!"   
"It's okay, I'm alright! Replied Ruki in a muffled voice. It would be nice if you could help me up!"   
Lee held out his hand and she took it. All of a sudden he started tickling her and she burst out laughing. Suddenly Ruki turned her head up towards his and stared at his gray-blue eyes. They were so beautiful, like the sea during a storm. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. The bell rang and broke this intense moment. Lee walked back into class to get his stuff and Ruki went to the girl's bathroom.   
  
End of Chapter 1! Did u like? Please review! 


	2. Picnic:Part I

Ch.2 It's a Gorgeous day for a picnic: Part I  
  
  
As Ruki was just walking through the door, the phone rang. She picked it up.  
"Hello? Is Ruki there?"  
"This is she. Oh!!! Hi Juri! What's up?"  
"Well, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Lee and I have decided to have a picnic in the park tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"  
Ruki pondered for a moment. It might be fun to get out while she could especially since when the baby came, she would probably have no time for anything.   
"Okay Juri! Sounds great! What park are we going to and at what time?"  
"We're going to be meeting a Takato's parent's bakery at noon and then we're going to walk over to Kirby Park. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, sure! I'll see you then. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Ruki hung up the phone and smiled to herself. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell the father. A beautiful afternoon with a beautiful guy! How perfect!  
At the kitchen table Ruki ate a small breakfast, even though she was dying for more food. She didn't want her grandmother getting any ideas. Today was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and the sky was almost cloudless. The weather couldn't have been better for a picnic. Even though it was November and was a bit chilly nothing could ruin this day for her. She dressed with precision. She put on a cotton black skirt and a warm chenille turtle neck sweater. She pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail and brushed it with ease. She wore no make-up with the exception of a little sparkly lip gloss. Since she still had time to kill, Ruki popped a CD into her boom box. She listened to her favourite song, "Moon Fighter". Whenever she listened to this song she had the urge to jump up and start dancing and mimicking the lyrics. She was so glad that she hadn't started to get big yet. She still had the moves!  
Ruki finally decided to leave the house at 11:30 considering she lived somewhat farther than the others. She pulled on her jean jacket and took in the autumn air. It was fresh and crisp. As she started to walk she began to think about how she would tell him that he was going to be a father. Well, one thing was for sure she would have to take him to a secluded area. None of the others could find out yet. If the father was ecstatic or even somewhat happy they could tell them as soon as possible. If he took the news badly and freaked out then they would not tell the others until she started to show. Whatever his reaction today would really determine the fate of their baby's life.  
She rounded the corner and found herself in front of the Matsuda bakery. The whole gang was gathered there and they all had the glow of excitement on their faces. They hadn't done this in a long time. Juri and Takato led the pack as they entered the ancient Kirby Park. There were leaves littering the ground and the rustic fountain in the middle of the park was bubbling like a champagne flute that had overflowed. They continued to walk through the park as they looked for a quiet spot where they could be noisy. Ruki gazed at the scenery and picked up a golden leaf that had scattered to her feet. She held it close and a rosy blush flickered across her face. Not far away from her Takato and Juri secretly held hands when no one was looking.  
  
A secluded area was found and they all sat down on the mat. Takato opened the picnic basket and pulled out so many tasty treats at once that Ruki didn't know where to begin. There were chocolate cupcakes with delicate marzipan flowers, mouth watering loaves of bread that were as soft as cotton candy, sandwiches that were laced with every possible food imaginable and to top it all off there was a giant cake that was iced with dark and white chocolate that came together to create a marbleized effect. Ruki was in heaven. She suddenly stopped eating and looked up. Everyone was staring at her. She then looked at the remainder of the food and realized that she had eaten more than half. Oops!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my bunny Poppy who I love so much and my hamster Clover who is living the wild life at 2. Also a note about Kirby Park: My brother was playing Kirby 64 and I couldn't think of a name so I used that. I know it's bad, but when you have no good ideas you have to use the bad ones. I hope you like:) I was finally inspired and please read "N" review. Thanx so much. I'll write more soon! 


	3. Confessions and Such

Ch.3: Confessions and Such  
  
Author's note: I finally updated. It is not the best job but if you don't like it then I can always write this chapter over again. Thanx for all the support. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
After she had totally humiliated herself by practically eating their whole picnic, she then had to explain her actions.   
"Well, you know, I uh didn't eat breakfast and if I don't eat breakfast I pig out. I'm really sorry for ruining our picnic guys."  
"Don't worry about it Ruki. I'll just go and get some more supplies from our bakery," said Takato as he stood up.   
"I'll go with you Takato," offered Juri with a slight blush.  
"We'll be back soon. While we're gone you guys can finish up the food that Ruki didn't eat," said Takato.  
"Yea, I'm sure you two will be back soon," Kazu smirked sarcastically. "I think it will take them an hour. How about you Kenta, what's your bet?"  
"I'm going to go with 40 minutes. Ten minutes to get there and 30 minutes for the heavy make-out session."  
"Be quiet you two. Takato and I are just friends," exclaimed Juri just a little too loudly.  
"I'll second that. Can't you two ever stop stirring up trouble?" demanded Takato.  
"Nope!" laughed a smiling Kazu.  
Takato and Juri left leaving Kazu, Kenta, Lee and Ruki sitting there all silent. Ruki began to bite her nails. It was a digusting habit but she was so nervous and it was hard to stop. Kazu and Kenta spotted a group of girls and ran over to try and pick them up. Ruki laughed inwardly. Like any girl would ever fall for their so-called charms. Now she was all alone with Lee. Great, just great! She did not need a lecture from Mr. Responsibility. She watched as Lee scooted over towards her. By now she was extremely nervous. Lee touched her hand and she got that warm tingly feeling from when... they had made love. She had to hand it to Lee, he could make her feel something that she had never felt before.   
Ruki peered into his soulful eyes and knew what she had to do. It was time to tell him. She didn't know how he would take it, but Lee Jenrya was strong and by now she knew he would be there for her too. It was now or never.  
"Lee, I have something to tell you. You probably won't want to hear it but it's something that we have to face together."  
"Ruki, before you continue I just want to tell you that when I first met you I could see that you were full of hatred. Gradually though, I got to know the warm and spirited person that you tried so well to hide. As I realized you had changed and opened up to us, I started to fall in love with you. Every single moment we spent together I cherished. When we slept together it was the most wonderful and perfect moment of my life. Ruki Makino, I am totally and utterly in love with you."  
"Jenrya I love you too. Every day I thought about us and I wanted to be with you more and more. I wanted to feel you beside me, your arms holding me tight so that I would never fall. I didn't think that you felt the same. Oh Lee, I am so happy!"  
"Ruki, I'm so glad you feel the same way. I was so nervous about today because of what I was going to tell you. I thought you were going to laugh in my face and say that it was just a one-night stand and that it meant nothing to you."  
"No Lee, not at all. There is something I have to tell you though."  
"What is it?"  
"Well Jenrya, I wanted to tell you, uh, um, uh Lee, when we slept together, uh, okay, you and me, um, alright, okay, uh, Lee I'm pregnant."  
"Who's pregnant?" asked Kazu and Kenta in unison.   
Holy shit thought Ruki, this is not going to end well. 


	4. Reactions always cause problems

Ch.4 Reactions always cause problems  
  
  
  
  
"No one's pregnant Kazu," shouted Ruki, a little too loudly.  
"All right, all right, don't get your knickers in a twist. Women!"  
"Tell me about it," agreed Kenta.  
Kazu and Kenta sauntered off while Lee, with a shocked expression on his face, held out his hand. Ruki took it and they once again sat down.  
"So, I'm going to be a father," stated Lee.  
"Uh huh," mumbled Ruki.  
"What are we going to do Makino, people will talk."  
"I know, but when they see how much in love we are that will take some of the pressure off. Besides it's not like its never happened before."  
"I guess you're right. This baby is not going to be cheap Ruki. Where are we going to find the money for this?"  
"This is so like you Jenrya. You're already rushing to conclusions. Have you no faith?"  
"Come on Ruki, don't tell me you actually believe we'll get financial help from my parents or even your mother for that matter!"  
"Well no, but we'll work through this. I can get a job until a month or two before the due date and you can get some work at a tech place."  
"I'm sorry. I just need to get used to us together as well as the baby part. It'll take some time."  
"Well Jenrya, at least you're not the one who will grow big and get the swollen ankles. It's not fair!"  
"If I could, I would!"  
"Sure! That'll be the day! I think I just might take you up on that."  
"Umm.......No! I'd like to keep my buff bod, thank you very much!"  
"Dream on Jenrya!"  
"Well isn't that why you fell for me in the first place?"  
"Yes, that's exactly why I fell for you. Scrawniness and all!"  
"I am not scrawny! One can't help being over average height and under average weight."  
"I wonder what are baby will look like Jen? Do you think he/she will have my eyes?"  
"I hope so Makino, because they're so beautiful! Our baby will be the most adorable little guy or girl that you'll ever see."  
"I hope you're right Jen, I hope you're right."  
Lee and Ruki then began to think up ways to tell their parents. So far they had come up with: We have some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first? They eventually got tired of this and decided to rest. Ruki lay on the ground, her head in Lee's lap. Lee sat back with his hand protectively on Ruki's somewhat protruding belly. Lee bent down to whisper something in her ear just as Juri and Takato came back with four baskets full of bread.   
"Uh, what are you guys doing?" questioned Takato.  
"Are we interrupting something? I didn't know you two were together," said Juri.  
"Do you want to tell them or should I?" whispered Lee to Ruki.  
"I will," she replied.  
"Takato and Juri, sit. Umm just so you know before anyone else, I'm pregnant! Jen and I are going to have a baby!"  
"Wow! Congrats!" exclaimed Juri.   
"Yea, uh, mazel tov," said Takato in a stunned voice.  
"Thanks for understanding you two, we need all the support we can get," said Lee.  
"We'll be there for you all the way. Ruki I know a great maternity store from when my aunt was pregnant," offered Juri.  
"Thank you so much Juri, we wouldn't be able to do this without the both of you!" beamed Ruki.  
As the girls began to talk about the details, Takato pulled Lee aside.  
"What the hell were you thinking, getting involved with Ruki Makino?" demanded Takato.  
"It's not like we planned it or anything, it just kind of happened."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Of course I do! Why else would I be willing to live with her and raise our child as a family."  
"I thought you two would decide to give the child up for adoption. You can't afford to raise a child. Have you ever considered your reputation? You can't just walk into school on Monday holding hands and announce it."  
"We weren't going to say anything until it started to show and besides we're keeping the baby, we can't have it any other way. Ruki just told me today anyways."  
"What!"  
"She didn't know how I would take it. I was kind of angry but at least she told me before anyone else."  
"Look man, you're crazy! You're too young for this. Just listen to me okay. Just consider adoption!"  
"Fine, I'll consider it but I can't even think about anything but the birth. I want everything to go all right. We'll have so much to get through and it really won't be easy at school."  
"You are going to have such a hard time. Good luck, you're gonna need it!"  
Lee walked back over to Ruki and kissed her sweetly on the forehead as she munched happily on a loaf of bread. All was well. For now.  
  
  
  
  
[Hope you liked! I got some inspiration so here's Ch. 4. It's ok but a little boring so bear with me. I have great ideas for the upcoming chapters but I hardly ever have time to write. Anyhew, Leeruki ROCKS, so keep on supporting them!] 


End file.
